spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode XVIII: 5 Signs of a Heart Attack
|writer = |directed = |assistdi = |produced by = |supervisor = |runners = |avggrade = N/A}} Episode XVIII: 5 Signs of a Heart Attack is the second episode of the second season of FutureBob ElectronicPants, and the 18th overall. Plot In the midst of a battle with new Patrol Bots, Krabs begins having a heart attack! Transcript with a shot of Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob IV fighting off incoming patrol bots Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, a little help? SpongeBob: No problem! shoots a patrol bot down with a laser gun Mr. Krabs: Where did you get that from? SpongeBob: I found it after you took out the other patrol bot. I might keep it actually it looks cool. patrol bot shoots at Krabs and he barely dodges it Mr. Krabs: Whew, that was a cl- grabs his chest in pain Mr. Krabs: Oh god, my chest!! SpongeBob: Krabs?! runs over to Krabs as he passes out, but gets blown away by a patrol bot Mr. Krabs: Arghhhh. wakes up in a floating building Mr. Krabs: Huh? Where am I and what hit me? answers Mr. Krabs: Hello? Anyone there? Peterson Jr. enters the room Mr. Krabs: Nat? Nat Peterson Jr.: Yeah, it’s me. Mr. Krabs: You’re a doctor? Nat Peterson Jr.: Yeah. And I saved your life, so you’re welcome. Mr. Krabs: Thanks, what even happened? Nat Peterson Jr.: You has a heart attack Mr. Krabs: I did? How? Nat Peterson Jr.: You almost got shot and I guess that triggered something in your body. You had one very close call. Mr. Krabs: But why save me? Nat Peterson Jr.: Because I want to join you. Mr. Krabs: Eh? Nat Peterson Jr.: You know, you, SpongeBob, Patrick, the group? Mr. Krabs: Yeah and? Nat Peterson Jr.: I want to help! Join something bigger than myself! Mr. Krabs: Why would you even want to get yourself involved? Nat Peterson Jr.: Because I want to feel like I’m a part of something bigger. Mr. Krabs: Well you’ll have to talk to SpongeBob, Nat. helps Krabs out of the bed, then leave to go to the village Mr. Krabs: There’s a secret knock, let me do it. kicks the door open SpongeBob: Who’s there? has a laser gun pointed at the door, Patrick is sitting in a chair, Gary is reading a newspaper Patrick: Hey Eugene! SpongeBob: Oh hey Krabs. Mr. Krabs: Hey. Nat here saved my life. Gary: Meow (What?) Mr. Krabs: I had a heart attack. SpongeBob: Oh no! Are you okay? Mr. Krabs: Well thanks to Nat, yeah. Nat Peterson Jr.: Hey, heh heh SpongeBob: I thought we told you to leave. Nat Peterson Jr.: I want to help you guys. SpongeBob: And I should let you do that why? Nat Peterson Jr.: Well I’m a doctor for one so I could help you if you get hurt. I’m also an explosives expert. Mr. Krabs, Patrick, Gary, and SpongeBob: Wait what? Nat Peterson Jr.: Yeah. I was trained by the military. Patrick: Well that could be helpful, I guess. SpongeBob: Hm, I don’t know. Let me think about it. sits down, time passes with it becoming dusk within a few seconds, but it’s real time, SpongeBob stands up SpongeBob: Yes. Fine Nat, you can join. Nat Peterson Jr.: Okay, cool! Mr. Krabs: Well that’s all fine and dandy. Nat how long until I’m fully recovered? Nat Peterson Jr.: A few weeks. If you push yourself to fight again you might have another heart attack and I might not be able to save you. Mr. Krabs: Alright. I understand. walking by and notices the kicked down door Plankton: Hey SpongeBob I was just barrowing this DVD and I realized that, there’s a video of Patr-- (looks up and gasps) Wait why is Nat here? SpongeBob: He saved Krabs after the whole Patrol Bot attack, he was having a near heart attack. Plankton: Wow, I missed a lot Patrick: How? Plankton: One of those stupid robots stepped on me and I passed out. Anyway, welcome to the team Nat! Nat Peterson Jr.: Thanks guys, means a lot. ends. Appearances *SpongeBob SquarePants IV *Eugene Krabs XII *Patrick Star III *Steven Plankton II *Candy Cheeks-Krabs *Gary the Snail C *Nat Peterson Jr. *Patrol Bot 2.0s *Villagers Trivia *This episode was written on September 19th, 2019. *This is the first episode of the series written by Purple133. Reviews TBD Category:FutureBob ElectronicPants Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:Episodes written by Purple133 Category:Episodes Directed by TheJasbre202 Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Purple133